13 Dared Days
by XoX-PaDfOoTeSs-XoX
Summary: James- stuck at Lily's house for 13 days? Yeah right, but it is a nightmare come true. Fun and Games happen, all from one simple dare. Rated for mild swearing and intense snogging in later chappies!
1. The Evil, Evil Dare

AN/ Okey, the plot for this fic I made up a long, long, long time ago. It is about Lily and James. Sirius gets James drunk and then they play truth or dare. After a long while of amusing stuff, James picks 'dare' and then, Sirius comes up with the idea of him living as a muggle. For 13 days. And, during this time he has to get Lily Evans, his worst enemy, to fall for him. My one friend helped me write this.  
  
Disclaimer : I of course do not own Harry Potter, or any of the farmiliar characters you may see in this small peice of work. I also don't OWN any of the settings, its all places that are real, or at least I hope so, and yeah, none of it is mine. Have a cow.  
  
LOL! I hope you guys like this fic. I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it too!  
  
~~~ Pinky's don't swear...  
  
James Potter sat at an old wooden table across from the one and only, Sirius Black. The party had just ended and both of them were extremely tired.  
  
"So..." Sirius grinned. The party had been amazing. Friends from all over came to visit, even that annoying girl he had dated once...What was her name? Oh yeah, Sabrina. She was such a blonde. ((I'm just using that. I am a blonde so if it insults you, it insults me.))  
  
"Sew buttons, Sirius. What do you want to do? Another girl?" James sniggered, and laughing, took a sip of the cola he had in his hands.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint ya, but I have NEVER had sex in my entire life, thank you." Sirius stated firmly. He gazed around his house, actually, what he could see of his house. There were different drinks everywhere. Butterbeer, pop, juices, and even some firewhisky cluttered around chairs and tables. Luckily his horrible parents were gone for the entire week ; how long it would take him to clean this junkyard.  
  
"Sure Padfoot. I am really believing that...Wink, wink." James said, smiling innocently.  
  
"Bugger off, Prongs, everyone knows your not as innocent as you pretend to be!" Gulped Sirius. He was digging it deeper but...-  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Whatever Paddy, I gotta take a major piss." James said, leaving Sirius and heading to the room around the corner. Sirius shrugged. James needed to have a little fun. More fun then usual that is. Sirius glanced at the bottle of Firewhiskey. An idea popped into his head. An evil, evil idea.  
  
He got up and stepped around the junk and trash surrounding the couch, and made his way to the bottle. Carefully Sirius inspected it, making sure nothing digusting was on it or in it before he picked it up. Nothing there. He grabbed it quickly and quietly and then after sitting down again, poured a shot into James's glass.  
  
Just in time Sirius set the bottle under the table. James walked in still zipping up his pants and a relieved look on his face. "That felt good." He said, patting his stomache and sitting down again.  
  
"Thats great to know, buddy." Sirius said anxiously, awaiting the moment when he took a drink.  
  
"Why are you acting weird?" James questioned lifting his cup to his lips. One inch, a half and inch, touchdown! James had taken a sip of his drink. Instantly a relaxed look spread across his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~James's Pov.  
  
James could feel himself calming as he took a sip of his pop. Mmmm...It tastes good. His head was bubbling and he felt like flying. Sirius was grinning evily across from him.  
  
"Like?" Sirius asked happily.  
  
"Love." James slurred dreamily, gaping up at the ceiling.  
  
"Want to play truth or dare, Prongs?" said Sirius.  
  
James put a finger o his chin in a thoughtful way. "You know it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lily's Pov.  
  
'Ah, its great to be home...With no parents around to bug me.' Lily Evans thought as she lay on her family room couch. Her parents had gone for a 'retreat' to the Bahamas. They mentioned something about getting away from kids or something. There was only one problem with this holiday.  
  
Petunia.  
  
Lily could hear her sister trying to sing in the shower. To her it sounded like a half-eaten sheep singing Christmas carols.  
  
"OH, LILY!" Petunia screeched in a high pitched voice.  
  
"WHAT?" Lily screamed in retaliation.  
  
"GET ME A TOWEL!!!" answered Patunia in a triumphant voice. Their parents had told Lily to be nice to her older sister, but it was partially impossible since her dear sister kept ordering her about.  
  
Lily stood up soundly and made her way to the hallway and then to the closet where towels were kept. Once she had pulled a sickly orange towel off the rack she threw it into the small bathroomand yelled, "Your WELCOME!" at Petunia.  
  
Sighing, Lily wandered back to the couch. She couldn't wait until her 7th year of Hogwarts started in September. She couldn't wait to see Jade, Violet and Deana and Remus again. 'I wonder how Tina is.' Lily thought happily. Tina was one of her friends from muggle school. She hadn't seen her in 3 years. 'I should probably visit her sometime.' she guessed, resuming her place in 'The Lord Of The Rings, The Two Towers.  
  
' The morning was bright and clear about them, and birds were singing, when the travellers came to the stream. It ran swiftly down the plain, and beyond the feet of the hills turned across their path in a wide bend, flowing away east to feed Entwash far off in its reed-choked beds. The land was green: in the wet meads and along the grassy boarders of the stream grew many willow trees. Alreasy this southern land they were blushing red at their fingertips, feeling the approach of spring. Over the stream there was a ford between low banks much trampeled by the passage of horses. The travellers passed over and came upon a wide rutted track leading towards the uplands.'  
  
((Page 496 of The Two Towers by J.R.R Tolkein, where I am right now!))  
  
Lily loved this paragraph. It made her think of the dreams she always has at night. Ones with beautiful sunsets and dawns, and birds- KNOCK.  
  
Lily jumped. There was a knock at her door at 9:00 at night. She was scared, or at least a bit horrified. She tiptoed to the large window and peeked at the front door. There was the shadow of a tall man, she thought by the messy hair, and he was holding a bag it looked like it. Her mind ran through all the criminals she had just seen on 'America's Most Wanted.' that night and she shut her eyes tightly. Maybe one evil murderer had come to England- Just maybe...  
  
"Get the bloody door Lily! It's probably Vernon!" Petunia yelled nervously. Lily felt a relieved sigh come up from her throat. She breathed deeply and walked slowly to the door. She had never met this Vernon boy before, but now she realized that the bag was probably something Petunia was to recieve.  
  
She clutched the doorknob, turned and tried to open the door. The lock was still on. She tried to stiffle a laugh from the weirdness of the situation but instead she snorted and covered her mouth. She twirrled the combination lock and tried again to open the door. She poked her head through the door and what she saw made her gasp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~James's Pov.  
  
He could see Lily's surprised but definately not relieved face. Her face was turning a purplish colour and James difinately did not want to see her blow up.  
  
"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" hissed Lily, glancing behind her.  
  
"Well, Evens, you know me and Padfoot's games of truth dare, and well, "He paused, thinking that what he was about to say would hurt, him more than her. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Can you come in?" Lily muttered to herself.  
  
"Yeah, thats what I said." James assured, grinning.  
  
Lily blushed an smiled sheepishly. "Did I say that out loud?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Oh." Lily said, her eyes downcast. She opened the door and waved her arm. "Enter if you dare. And if Petunia comes down the hall, hide." James ducked under her arm and turned around to face her."  
  
A sweet voice came from down the hall. "Lily dearest! Who was it? Is Vernon here?"  
  
Lily shook her head at James and rolled her eyes. "No, my darling sister, only some jerk trying to sell something!" James slapped his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing and turned away. Lily never talked like that. It had to have been fake. Then, a thundering sound came down the walkway outside. James widened his eyes and turning around again, shot a frightened look at Lily.  
  
"Thats Vernon!" Petunia screeched, "I know!"  
  
Hurries footsteps ran down the hall as a loud knocking came at the door. James lept behind a high table and sat huddles while he watched feet pass him by.  
  
"You look suspicious." Petunia commented while an extremely large boy helped her with her coat. She shrugged it on an the boy, named 'Vernon'. shot a dirty look at Lily.  
  
"Well, it's not like anybody is hiding out around here, and I'm not hiding anything." Lily said, avoiding the couples eyes. James sniggered. *Good way to keep a secret Lils.* he thought.  
  
"Whatever. I'm leaving. Don't stay up late and no chips, and I want you in bed before I get home. Which by the way won't be late." Petunia sneered. Vernon smugly smiled and gazed at Petunia like she was an angel, frankly, that was quite opposite.  
  
Once the door closed, James jumped up and sat happily on the couch. Lily pursed her lips and sat across from him on the single couch.  
  
"Anyways, back to our dredded conversation about how you showed up at my door?"Lily inquired, quirking an eyebrow at him. James did the same back and Lily snorted. "Quit it with the antics, just get on with the story.  
  
It took James a total of 30 seconds to re-tell his little dare with Lily.  
  
James could feel himself calming as he took a sip of his pop. Mmmm...It tastes good. His head was bubbling and he felt like flying. Sirius was grinning evily across from him.  
  
"Like?" Sirius asked happily.  
  
"Love." James slurred dreamily, gaping up at the ceiling.  
  
"Want to play truth or dare, Prongs?" said Sirius.  
  
James put a finger on his chin in a thoughtful way. "You know it!"  
  
After about 14 dares, Sirius bacame Serious. ((LOLZ.)) "I dare you to live in the muggle world for 13 days."  
  
""No problem buddy!" James agreed. All his chickens were used up, so no matter what he had to do this.  
  
"And I'll give you 50 galleons if you make it." Sirius stated. He was taking a major risk...  
  
"Hear, hear!" James had said, as he downed his drink  
  
"And then after a large amount of verbal action, I apparated here." James said, easing away.  
  
"So your drunk?" Lily said quietly. Her hands were pressed together and her lips pursed. She didn't like the fact that he was here, let alone 'drunk'.  
  
"NO!" James denyed. "I did a charm!" He rolled his eyes and Lily leaned forward.  
  
"I do not know if you should stay here. Go live with Remus, he lives in a muggle area." coldly said Lily.  
  
"I can't!" said James. "I was dared to live with you! You and you only."  
  
"Well!" Lily said, throwing her hands in the air. "You make me feel so special. And this is for 50 galleons?" she said, peering into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah." weakly said James, running his hands through his hair.  
  
"30 of them and you stay."  
  
"10."  
  
"29."  
  
"15."  
  
"HALF!"  
  
"FINE!" Yelled James, his patience worn out. Lily grinned. She was going to have the best holiday. BUT. The only thing she didn't know was that James would have to make her fall in love with him to get the full 50 galleons. He only gets 25 if he doesn't. There goes his side of the pay.  
  
~~~~~~~Lily's POV.  
  
"So. Where do I sleep?" James asked. Lily sighed. She hadn't thought about that. They had just finished their talk and now Lily was giving him a quick tour of the house.  
  
"I don't know." she commented truthfully.  
  
"Well, I do have to sleep." He said, grinning.  
  
"I guess you could sleep in my room." Lily said. Her mind scanning over every room in the house.  
  
James choked. "Your room! How?"  
  
"Well, I do have a closet..." Lily said thoughtfully, leading an unwilling James to her room. "Just kidding."  
  
Lily opened her door and smirked. "This is my beautiful and exciting room."  
  
The walls in her room were black and white spots and the rest coloured lime green. The dressers, drawing table were hot pink, her bed covers were yellow. She watched James's reaction. His eyes twinkled with surprise and then his grin grew wider as he spotted her purple closet door.  
  
"Lets check what is hidden in here." he said and in one giant stride reached the closet door. Lily's eyes went huge with alarm and she seised the back of his tee-shirt.  
  
"DON'T!" She screeched as she dragged him back. "You do not go in there ever." she panted. "Never ever." She held out her pinky finger. "Promise." James stuck his middle finger up at her.  
  
"Pinky's don't swear." he grinned at her as they 'shook' middle fingers.  
  
"So where am I to sleep then?" James asked.  
  
"Well, in case you haven't noticed Mr. Observant, I have a bunk bed." said Lily. She rolled her eyes and pointed to it.  
  
"Oi! I call top bunk!" James yelled as he sprinted over and shot up the metal ladder.  
  
"Sure." Lily sighed. She stood waiting for him to come down. When he sat staring expectantly at her, she grabbed one of her many pillows and threw it at him. "Get down here, Potter."  
  
"Why?" He laughed, throwing the pillow back.  
  
"Because..."she paused as she climbed to the top bunk as well. "I said so."  
  
"Well." He said, mimicking Lily's annoyed voice. "I guess what you say goes."  
  
"Better bloody well believe it Mr. Potter." Lily said before tackling him. After about five minutes of wrestling, James ended up stradeling Lily. "Eurg, get off me, this is a foul position."  
  
James blushed the colour of Lily's hair and crawled off of her. Alright.  
  
"Wan't some cookies and milk?" Lily asked, talking like James was a two year old.  
  
"I'm not exactly Saint Nick, but sure!" answered James excitedly, hopping over the edge of the bed and running down the stairs, Lily chasing after him.  
  
That night, the entire house slept silently, except for James, who was planning to figure out what exactly was hidden in that purple closet of Lily's.....  
  
~~~  
  
LOlz!  
  
Did u guys like? I sure hope so, it was fun to write. Lolz.  
  
One comment to share pplz :: I hate my parents right now. Who has ever heard of stir-fry? ((its a food...)) come on pplz, raise ur hands. **some scattered hands and soem people grinning. Okay, now, who here likes it??? **no hands are raised.** WELL! My rents MADE me eat that stuff, and when I refused, they sent me o my room, and now I have to eat stir fry for three days straigt! OMG!  
  
Another comment:: I love reviews, it makes the world turn ((That and gravity, for that matter))  
  
Soo, tune in next time for ' The Raid Of Lily's Closet '  
  
Oh yeah, and psycho purple bunny pamphlets for the reviewers, and of course, a free review for their story!  
  
Much Luv me mates! ((and fellow fanfictioners!))  
  
Emma-Leah 


	2. Meetings Of New People

A/N :: YAY! Here is the...um...whatever waited chapter, I hope ya like it! Anyways, read on!  
  
DISCLAIMER : I don't own this stuff okey? Don't have a baby elephant!  
  
~~~  
  
Lily's house was normal. It had mostly the usual stuff, nothing unusual here. Maybe except the clocks that didn't tell where everybody was, and how the house contained no magical stuff altogether, but that was okay, James decided, after he had inspected the entire house again. Lily was gone shopping for the afternoon, she had said something about needing to get away from a stupid raven haired boy...Oh. He entered Lily's room. He was still facinated with the variety of colours, they were really cool. Especially the walls, with the cow pattern, James nominated that as the best feature.  
  
He still wanted to know what was inside that purple closet of Lily's...  
  
If only...  
  
But no, he couldn't...  
  
Well, one little peek couldn't hurt...  
  
He crept deftly and soundly over to the little door, and then grasping the handle, and pulling - nothing happened. Nothing at all! He grinned suddenly and pulled his wand from his pocket. He tapped the door, muttering an incantation and pulled at the handle again. It didn't work. DAMN! James thought unhappily, tucking his wand away.  
  
He was bored. After an hour of sitting around watching a little box called a television, James stood up an paced for a few moments...Lily hadn't said anything about pranks..Right?  
  
((**Just nod and smile!! Thats it!**))  
  
~~~~~~~~With Lily at the mall ((You meet Jade, Lily's friend...!))  
  
"Well Lils, I can't wait 'till skewl starts! I'm so,o,o,o,o,o excited!" Jade exclaimed, swinging her black hair over her shoulders.  
  
"Me either!" added a relieved Lily, grabbing some sample purfume off a shelf. She and Jade live just down the street from eachother, and both are muggleborns, thats how they knew eachother so well.  
  
"I seriously can't believe you stuck with Jamesie -Boy for, what? 12 Days now? I mean, how could Sirius-"  
  
"You rang?" called a voice from behind the two girls. Jade jumped and tucked her hair swiftly behind her ears, like she constantly did around boys.  
  
"What are you up to Sirius?" asked Lily, grinning.  
  
"Just checking up on my favourite two girls!" He laughed, swinging his arms around their shoulders.  
  
"Sure, Siri..." Jade replied, smiling and taking a great whiff of Sirius. Jade loved the smell of him. Partially mint, then there was some of that yummy aftershave he used...and something like... cookies. Yummy.  
  
"Hows Jamesie - Boy doing?" Sirius asked, adopting the nickname Jade had previously used.  
  
"Not bad, and by the way, how came you made his come to my house? Why me?" said Lily.  
  
"Only bacause the two of you aren't on the greatest of terms." he replied, checking out a leather jacket that was on sale. "Oh, I have something to show you!" He grabbed them once Lily had paid for her stuff, and then led them outside and around the back of the mall to where a ginormus ((giant / enormus)) motercycle was sitting.  
  
"WOW!" both girls yelled and immediatly ran to the bike. Sirius shook his head and followed them at a slower pace.  
  
"Where did you get it?" asked Jade excitedly, her olive complexion shining. Sirius grinned and gave her an affectionate punch.  
  
"I don't give away my special, and not to mention confedentiol sources!" said he, trying not to laugh. Lily and Jade both shot death glares and Sirius put up his hands in defeat. "Okay, it was my great uncles, and he said that I could have it."  
  
"Thank you Siri, for giving us some amazing information." said Lily.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well, umm, want to go for a spin Jade?" Sirius mumbled nervously, glancing quickly at Lily. Lily rolled her eyes and laughed, while Jade blushed and nodded.  
  
Sirius helped Jade onto the motercycle, and then climbed on himself. Lily gave Sirius a secret thumbs up, for he had been crushing Jade for awhile.  
  
Lily sat on a bench near the mall as the bike lifted into the air and then turned invisible. Lily was happy for Jade and Sirius. It was so funny that they never had actually gone out. They were perfect for eachother. Some qualitys for example : Loud, annoying, understanding, funny, psycho, strange...hmmm, thats about it.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" An angry voice came from around the corner. "You could have been caught!"  
  
"So! I was only having some fun!" A deep voice said. Lily got excited, she wondered what the boy had done.  
  
"Yeah, well...It wasn't cool." said the first voice, now sounding calm.  
  
"Whatever." the low one exclaimed. Footsteps neared the corner where Lily was sitting. She poised herself and pretended she hadn't heard the conversation.  
  
"Whatever? I don't get you, Dame." The first voice laughed, and Lily turned to see the two coming around the edge of the mall and not even notice her. The one named 'Dame' was extremely hot, Lily decided. He had dark hair that grazed the tips of his ears, but she couldn't see his eyes. He seemed muscular, and his shorts were loose. He was wearing all black. The other boy resembled Remus. A whole bunch. They could have been bloody brothers! The light hair that fell past his shoulders, and of course the signature grey eyes. The boy was extremely tall, and stood at least 3 inches taller than the other...The one named Dame...  
  
"Oh, hello!" The one who resembled Remus said, knocking Lily from her daydreams. Lily grinned.  
  
"'Ello!" replied Lily, looking at Dame.  
  
"Mind if we sit down?" asked Dame, his mysterious voice said in a teasing tone.  
  
"Now, Dame, no flirting with the stranger." Said the 'other Remus'.  
  
"I wasn't!" Dame gushed, his face colouring. Lily laughed.  
  
"I'm Lily, and you are?"  
  
"I'm Dame." Said Dame.  
  
"And I am the one and only Ryan Lupin." Lily jumped.  
  
"LUPIN?" she exclaimed. "I knew I recognized you!"  
  
"What?" said Ryan, backing away a little as Dame laughed.  
  
"No!" she said, blushing. "Not like that. You look exactly like my friend Remus."  
  
"REMUS?" Dame said, jumping this time.  
  
"What?" another voice came, one that was more recognizable. Lily spun around and saw Remus standing behind her.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!! Remus!" Yelled Lily, running at him. He gave her a friendly bear hug and laughed merrily. He grinned widely at the other two guys and walked over.  
  
"Lily, darling, how are you?" he asked.  
  
"Not bad, and yourself?" replied she.  
  
"Your not bad? How can you be not bad, you are stuck with James!" smiled Remus.  
  
"Hey! I know him! Ahahahahaahah! You have to suffer with him?" Dame laughed.  
  
"Yeah. It hasn't been bad so far, but I know he will get even worse as the next 12 days rolls by." commented Lily, grinning at Dame.  
  
"Remus, isn't James the one you brought home for Christmas that one year? When his parents weren't letting him do anything?" asked Ryan, looking thoughtful.  
  
"That's the one!" laughed Remus, his face glowing. He looked more healthy than usual, noticed Lily. Thats when a roaring noise came from above them. Up until now, Lily had completely forgotten about the two lovebirds up on the bike.  
  
As the motercycle came thundering down, Dame , Remus and Ryan covered their eyes and backed away, but Lily smirked and held her ground.  
  
When Sirius had finally landed, Remus ran over and gave him a hug, then moved to Jade who was blushing and staring at her feet.  
  
"WOW! We're just meeting up with everyone today aren't we boys?" Ryan joked, punching Sirius in the arm. "How are ya Padfoot?"  
  
"Tell me about it buddy!" Sirius replied while embracing Dame in a friendly guy hug.  
  
"And who is this beautiful young Lady?" Remus said, his face completely straight.  
  
"Well, Moony old friend, this is my amazing, and not to mention good kisser girlfriend, Jade." said Sirius.  
  
"I agree with the beautiful part, but I will really have to see about the good kisser part - Oh, did you mention she was your girlfriend, Siri?" Laughed Ryan.  
  
"YEAH!" Everybody howled with laughter, except for Lily and Dame who were totally lost.  
  
"I don't understand these gits at all, I mean, how did I ever become friends with them in the first place?" asked Dame, shaking his head in mock disappointment.  
  
"Yeah, but they are my mates - BUT, I have to respect that,"Lily raised her voice, "THEY ARE ALL BLOODY MENTAL!" That got her and Dame laughing, and soon the 6 were sent into peels of laughter, and finally, they got up, clutching their stomaches.  
  
"What do ya say we head to my house? I'm sure James is mighty bored!" seggested Lily, gesturing to her left, where an alley that led to her house was.  
  
"Sure!" Everybody agreed, and they set off down the road, Sirius wheeling Jade on the bike, and Lily and Dame walking about 2 metres behind everyone else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~With James...Back at the now prankafied house.  
  
"Feathers...Check. Maple syrup...Check! Bucket of water...Check!" James grinned. He had planned so much. Already James had set everything up perfectly, so no matter where our dear Lils went, she was pranked.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door and Lily's name was called. "Lily! You arse of a sister! Open this door!" James jumped. Petunia was home! James screamed and tried to mock Lily's voice.  
  
"Sure my wonderful git! Lemme open the door! Just one minute!" he giggled. Might as well make sure his pranking skills were perfect! He unlocked the door and sprinted up the stairs, then called, "Come in Petty! Lets discuss what you did with your jumbo boyfriend over tea!" He ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.  
  
Then there was the splash, and a loud screech following that. James guessed this was the bucket of water. Another screech told him that the syrup had then fallen over her. "AAARRGGGG! LILY!" James laughed. In just one moment the feathers were to cover her from head to toe... Another yell. Yep. Now...Just walk up the stairs you little prat...  
  
*Crack!* AH-HAH! There goes the hidden booby trap, any second now, little miss Petunia would be strung up in the air. "WHHOO!!!! Leeelllieee! This isn't fun! Get me down!" James grabbed a small devise that was tucked into his shorts. He pressed a red, flashing button. He could hear the slight whistle as confetti was sprayed all over her.  
  
"Woah!" came a new voice. An oddly familiar voice... SIRIUS!  
  
James grabbed hold of the handle leading from the bathroom, and it broke off in hs hands. He spun around as the voices below continued to get louder. He saw a window high up on the opposite wall. His escape route.  
  
James lept onto the open toilet seat, and being the idiot he was, ended up getting his foot stuck inside the bowl.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT!" he yelled, getting more and more frusturated be the minute, and obviously by the voices down stairs, another person of the opposite sex was getting quite mad too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Lils and company downstairs...  
  
"What the hell happened Petty?" glared Lily. She couldn't believe Potter, how could he do this?  
  
"I don't know!" she bawled. "I just came in, and a voice like yours told me to come in...And! Here I am!" She broke down crying and sniffing.  
  
Ryan, who was laughing hysterically, finally came to his senses. "Did Potter do all of this?" he whispered to Sirius.  
  
"Who else?" laughed Sirius. Jade was peeking out from behind Sirius, making sur not to slip in the water, but Lily, who wasn't paying any attention, stepped forward, and fell into a goey mass of feathers, water and syrup.  
  
Dame carefully crept forwards and helped her up, but ended up getting himself dragged down, and Remus was pulled along with him. Soon everybody was slipping and sliding around on the fllor, Petunia forgotten until.....  
  
"HELP ME!!!" Two voices screamed. Lily jumped. A male voice from upstairs, and of course Petunia.  
  
"Where is James?" asked Remus, carefully standing erect, trying not to fall again.  
  
"JAMES? Who is that?" screeched petunia.  
  
"You enemy, the one who did all of this." Yelled Ryan, laughing again. Dame giggled and pulled Lily to her feet, this time doing it right.  
  
"I think he is upstairs..." started Lily, but Sirius had already sped off, Remus at his heels. Both of them dragging the sticky mess through the house. They even ran right past Petunia! She was still yelling to be let down.  
  
"I can not believe this is happening." moaned Lily, grabbing onto Dame for support. Dame lifted up her chin.  
  
"It'll be alright, flower, just wait till we find James." he comforted, smiling pleasantly  
  
"Okay...Thanks." grinned Lily. 'It feels good to have a guy like you.' she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back w/ James and Remmie poo and Siri poo!  
  
"UUUUGGGHHH!!!!" complained James as his friends pulled at his leg. "I hate my luck!" Sirius stopped and glared at him.  
  
"If you're just going to complain, we will stop, and we will let Lils, who is raging mad right now, deal with you." He smirked at James's dombfounded expression.  
  
"Yeah, so I seggest you *pant* shut your loud mouth and actually make an effort to escape." said Remus, wiping his forehead.  
  
"Sorry mates, it's just, first Lily's purple closet won't open, now this!" he added, before pulling on his foot.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. Did you mention Lily's purple closet?" asked Sirius, pulling away and glancing at Remus.  
  
"Yeah, I did..."  
  
"We knoe how to get into it." said Remus mysteriously, grinning.  
  
"REALLY? Do you know what in it too?" asked James, looking like a small puppy about to be fed an especially delicious treat.  
  
"No, we just heard her gossiping with her friends one time, and that subject came up." Said Sirius.  
  
"And howcome I wasn't there?" interogated James.  
  
"It was during that time you got stung by that giant bee, those nasty buggers..." muttered Sirius. Remus was grinning beside him. Then he pulled out his wand, then after he whispered a spell, James was free, and dried.  
  
"Lets go see!" he said gazing excitedly at his two friends.  
  
"Seriously?" said Sirius.  
  
"As always, Padfoot!" James laughed.  
  
Together they sprinted off to her room, James leading the way, Sirius and Remus having a hard time moving because of the goey syrup.  
  
"Here it is!" whispered James, a superior look on his face, "You two ready?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" grinned the other two. "Thyme, its her mother's maiden name!" Sirius added happily. The door slowly began to open, and Remus, James and Sirius watched in anticipation, their mouths wide open and their bodies tense...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N : AHAHAHAHAH! Cliffy! I barely ever do these! AHAHAH! I'm so proud of myself! YAY! Lolz, I'm soo pathetic. HeH! Well! I can't believe my story was took off the site again, I'm so pissed its not even funny! Anyways! DID EVERYBODY HAVE A MERRYFUL Crimbo??? I sure hope so! Lolz!  
  
Much Luv friends and Fellow Fanfictioners!  
  
Emma-Leah ((x0x-padfootess-x0x)) 


End file.
